A prova
by kekedia
Summary: Quando Naru encontra o lago onde está o corpo de Gene, sua volta à Inglaterra se torna inevitável e Mai se declara.  Só que ele não acredita.  Agora ela precisa provar ao cientista idiota que o ama.    Aviso: Conteúdo maduro


_Ah, eu quero agradecer a betagem que o meu amigo fez. Agradeça a ele por não ter que ver erros terríveis de português que te fariam pular da cadeira. Obrigada, Luis!_

_AVISOS:_

_-__Spoilers__ do mangá/Light Novel_

_- __Ghost Hunt não me pertence__. Ele é da Fuyumi Ono-sensei, que "não faz finais felizes". Se pertencesse, não ia parar do jeito que parou._

_Boa leitura, espero que goste!_

* * *

><p><strong>A PROVA<strong>

O lago combinado ao sol poente e às árvores e flores da floresta que o cercava dava origem a um cenário digno de um filme romântico, mas seu significado estava longe disto. Aquele local carrega memórias terríveis, memórias da morte de alguém muito importante, Eugene Davis. Tanto para ela, Mai, quanto para ele, Oliver Davis – Shibuya Kazuya, Noll ou Naru.

Gene não era apenas o irmão gêmeo de Naru, era também seu único amigo e o sofrimento de ver – e sentir – sua morte através da pscicografia fora, sem nenhuma dúvida, terrível. Seu sono ainda era atormentado por flashes do atropelamento que causara sua morte e do corpo sendo jogado naquele lago, como tentativa de ocultar o crime.

Naru, assim que descobriu sobre a morte de seu irmão fora ao Japão, mesmo a contra gosto de seus pais adotivos, Martim e Luella, para que pudesse encontrar o corpo e permitir o descanso pós-morte de Gene. Por esta razão fundara a SPR – Shibuya Psychic Research – , para encontrar Gene mais facilmente, enquanto também pesquisava os fenômenos paranormais; afinal, deveria manter seus estudos sobre o tema, já que ele era o Professor Oliver Davis, reconhecido mundialmente – e foi esse reconhecimento que também o forçou à usar seu nome japonês, Shibuya Kazuya.

Seus pais, no fim, acabaram aceitando sua ida ao Japão, mas impuseram-lhe como condição de permanência que Koujo Lin – um chinês extremamente confiável que trabalhava para para BPR, a agência de pesquisa paranormal britânica pertencente a Martin – o acompanhasse. Foi um acidente que resultou no machucado da perna do seu tutor-assistente e na quebra de uma câmera, que trouxe Mai para o emprego de sua assistente – e fazedora de chá.

Ela, mais tarde, mostrou possuir habilidades ESP latentes, entre elas experiências pós-cognitivas, clarividência e projeção astral. E o mais importante para Naru, ela mostrou ter um estranho elo com Gene, mesmo que nada demonstrasse que ela sequer tenha o visto pessoalmente. Pelo que ele pudera perceber, seu irmão a guiava nos sonhos, no mundo espiritual.

Mesmo que seu chefe quase nunca sorrisse e o menino que a guiava sempre tivesse um sorriso em seu rosto e mesmo que sua reação a ele fosse diferente – ele não fazia seu coração disparar e nem borboletas darem cambalhotas na boca de seu estômago –, ela sempre acreditara que ele era Naru, afinal, aquilo era um sonho. Mas não foi algo muito surreal quando ele se revelou ser Eugene Davis, o irmão gêmeo de Oliver Davis, o narcisista viciado em chá.

Ela fez seu caminho, passando pelas vans e pelos mergulhadores, que estavam na busca pelo corpo, até encontrar quem procurava: O belo garoto alto, de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis como safiras, estava sentado sob a sombra de uma árvore observando a busca, enquanto o sol se punha. Ela sentiu se coração acelerar no mesmo segundo em que colocou seus olhos nele, ela queria ajudá-lo, queria apagar o sofrimento que certamente ele sentia, apesar de não demonstrar.

Caminhou até ele e sentou-se ao seu lado, mas não sabia como começar a falar. Ficaram por algum tempo em silêncio, até que ele se manifestou: "Mai, vou voltar para a Inglaterra". Ela entrou em choque e milhões de passamentos passaram em sua cabeça. Como assim ele iria voltar? A SPR seria fechada e a família que ela havia conseguido se perderia, ela seria novamente uma orfã. Não bastasse isto, ela perderia Naru, seu primeiro amor, que salvara sua vida tantas vezes.

E ela não poderia deixar a vida feliz e maravilhosa que tinha levado nesses dois anos depois de conhecer Naru acabar sem dizer nada, ela não podia deixar que ele fosse sem que ele soubesse o que ela sentia. Ela tinha que dizer, mesmo com a vergonha inundando todo o seu ser e corando sua face fortemente.

"Naru, eu te amo"

"Você não me ama. Você ama o Gene"

A resposta veio cortante e ela entrou em choque. Ele nem ao menos a recusava, ele recusava a ideia de ela gostar dele, como se isto fosse algo inconcebível. E o que ela poderia fazer para provar a ele o contrário? Ela não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse convencer aquele cientista idiota.

E ele se levantou para sair. Sem pensar em mais nada, ela falou.

"Eu posso provar a você"

Ele a olhou interrogativamente.

Ops, agora ela estava realmente encrencada, se não pensasse em nada no próximo segundo, ele provavelmente se tornaria ainda mais cético em relação aos sentimentos dela e provavelmente zombaria dela. Beijá-lo? Isso poderia funcionar se ele tivesse crescido no Japão, onde havia todo um significado acerca de beijos, ainda mais do primeiro beijo, que era o seu caso. Mas não haveria como ele saber disso e ele fora criado na Inglaterra, não no Japão, e ela não tinha ideia de como beijos eram vistos naquela cultura.

Tinha que ser algo maior, algo que pudesse oferecer reais provas de que ela o amava. O pensamento veio e ela tremeu, sabia que ainda não estava pronta, sabia que, se não desse certo, seria vista como uma garota vulgar qualquer e se envergonharia profundamente, mas era uma medida desesperada.

Ela ofereceria sua primeira vez a ele.

Sentiu suas bochechas corando profundamente com o pensamento, estava insegura da sua decisão, sua experiência com relacionamentos amorosos era nula – não conseguira aceitar nenhum dos vários convites de encontro feito por garotos da sua escola, não quando seu coração pertencia à seu chefe – , e o que sabia era restrito aos relatos das experiências de Keiko e Michiru, com ênfase na última, que contara há alguns meses como tinha sido sua primeira vez com o namorado. Os ombros de Mai tremeram quando lembrou que a amiga tinha dito que sentira um dor, mas para encobrir esse pensamento, ela mentalizou que era normal garotas sangrarem na primeira relação sexual e isto seria a prova perfeita.

Sentiu o olhar impaciente e interrogativo queimando sobre ela, pelo visto ela passara muito tempo pensando. Mas a decisão estava feita, ela se levantou, foi até o garoto alto, agora com 19 anos, e pressionou seus lábios contra o dele. Ele, ainda que chocado, conseguiu manter-se neutro e afastar-se. Este ato confirmou nos pensamentos de Mai que o beijo não seria suficiente. Puxou-o mais para dentro da floresta, se afastando do lago e de todos e gaguejou:

"M-me faça mulher, Naru".

O que esta garota queria fazer dele? Ele estava tendo que ter um controle imenso para se manter indiferente, mesmo quando ela se declarara, apenas aquelas palavras fizeram a mão dele suar e o coração palpitar descontroladamente. Ele gostava muito dela, mesmo com todos os apelos e chantagens de Hara-san para que ele fosse namorado da médium. Mesmo com o fato de que Hara Masako seria vista como um partido muito mais interessante que Mai, pois possuia fama, dinheiro e beleza.

Apesar de que neste último quesito, Oliver não podia deixar de notar como os dois anos que se passaram tornaram Mai muito mais bonita que a Hara-san, seus cabelos castanhos agora estavam longos, sua face e corpo tornaram-se menos infantis, tinha uma beleza feminina natural, sedutora, mas sem perder o brilho inocente dos olhos, também castanhos. E também não podia deixar de notar que não fora só ele a reparar isto, cerrou seus punhos ao se lembrar de todos os garotos que seguiam Mai até a SPR para pedir para sair com ela, pedidos estes que ela recusava gentilmente, trazendo grande alívio para ele. Mesmo que ela o fizesse por manter sentimentos por seu irmão, idêntico no corpo, mas o oposto na personalidade. Gene era gentil e doce, enquanto ele era um narcisista, como a própria Mai dizia. Então porque alguém iria se apaixonar por ele?

E foi por este pensamento que ele refutou a hipótese da garota realmente gostasse dele. E foi por respeito a ela e ele mesmo que ele informou-lhe que ela se enganara ao interpretar seus sentimentos. Ele não queria tomar o lugar de Gene, muito menos nutrir uma ilusão.

Ele não poderia enganar a única garota pela qual sentira algo, mesmo que isso já o tivesse sido feito, logo que a conhecera, ao fazê-la trabalhar para ele, para como recompensa por uma câmera quebrada que estava no seguro. Depois de tê-la perto uma vez, ele não queria aguentar a possibilidade de nunca mais a ver, então ele inventou essa mentira. E, conforme o tempo passava e ela estava com ele, pode perceber que ele se viciara em tudo que vinha dela: seu cheiro, sua voz, sua vontade de proteger os mais fracos, sua determinação, sua inocência e, principalmente, o seu chá.

Então, exigiu muito esforço dele para que ele não respondesse que a amava, isto, ao seu olhar científico, apenas tornaria as coisas mais difíceis. Era mais fácil ele voltar para a Inglaterra, enterrar Gene, para que este pudesse descansar em paz, e tentar esquecer os dois anos que vivera no Japão.

Quando Mai disse que poderia provar seus sentimentos ele foi descrente, mas ainda assim curioso e esperançoso. Ela se aproximou perigosamente e colou seus lábios no dele. Ele sentiu a maciez, mas não podia continuar enganando a menina, mesmo que ele quisesse muito continuar com aquilo e seus hormônios berrassem para que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Ele não podia. Concentrou-se em se manter indiferente e se afastou enquanto sentia seu coração se despedaçar em um milhão de pedaços.

No momento em que as palavras de Mai entraram em seu ouvido, ele já não sabia o que fazer. No fim das contas ele era um homem, e ainda que tivesse conseguido se controlar por 19 anos, tinha desejos. E foi por isso que ele inconscientimente perguntou, como se para confirmar algo:

"O que...?".

Ah, ele não queria que ela repetisse aquilo. Por favor, já era suficientemente vergonhoso ter de pedir uma vez, mas ela não podia voltar atrás...

"Você sabe, Naru... F-faça a-amor comigo. S-seja o primeiro a me tocar, porque mesmo que você continue a não acreditar em mim depois disso, eu pelo menos terei tido a felicidade de ter me entregado para o meu primeiro amor. E eu estou certa de que ele é você"

Ela tomou ar mas continuou, antes que ele pudesse protestar e dizer que ela estava enganada.

"Eu amo Gene"

Viu o ele se entristecer sob a máscara de indiferença, como se tivesse ignorado as palavras anteriores.

"Mas não é da mesma forma que amo você, eu gosto dele de um jeito fraternal, ele é meu amigo. Ele não faz meu coração acelerar, nem me faz sorrir como uma idiota ao pensar nele. Porquê ele não é você. Eu estou totalmente certa de que o que eu sinto é por você. Mesmo você sendo o maior narcisista de todos os tempos, porque foi você que me salvou tantas vezes, foi você que me deu uma nova família!".

Ele se sentia como um garotinho que ganhou o que queria no Natal depois de ouvir palavras dela, isso era vergonhoso, mas a felicidade era tanta. Ele não pode evitar de sorrir. Ela o amava. Mas não teve muito tempo para continuar refletindo sobre como estava feliz, porque ela pareceu ignorar o sorriso dele estava se desmanchando em lágrimas e soluçando:

"P-por favor, por f-favor, deixe-me provar i-isso. Eu não quero t-te perder..."

Ele puxou para um abraço e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

"Não chore, está tudo bem, Mai...".

Ela ficou radiante em ouvir aquelas palavras, ele estava disposto a aceitar a prova dela!

"Então você vai fazer a-amor comigo, Naru?", perguntou enxugando as lágrimas.

"Não, Mai-"

Ela voltou aos pensamentos tristes que estava tendo antes, ele não queria a prova dela, ele só deveria a achar nojenta e vulgar depois de uma proposta dessas, então, voltou a chorar e não pode ouvir o fim da frase:

"-, eu acredito em você, você não precisa fazer isso... Eu também a-... Sinto isso por você".

Enquanto ela chorava, sem ter noção da declaração do renomado Oliver Davis, implorava:

"P-por favor, Naru. Eu quero que você me faça s-sua..."

E isso desconcertava seriamente o rapaz, sem mencionar a proximidade dos corpos. Ele estava abraçado fortemente a ela e podia sentir o calor que irradiava de seu corpo, as curvas dela pressionadas contra seus músculos. Ele sentia os seios dela encostados nele. E ela estava implorando para transar com ele. Se sua sanidade ainda existia, ela devia estar em algum lugar muito longe dali, ele simplesmente não poderia se controlar.

Ele a beijou, mas, diferentemente do beijo anterior, ele aprofundou este, sua língua pressionou os lábios de Mai, pedindo passagem. Esta, aliviada ao mesmo tempo que surpresa, concedeu. Suas línguas se entrelaçaram ferozmente e começaram uma dança apaixonada. Ambos explodiam de felicidade pela resposta do outro. Os toques foram se tornando cada vez mais íntimos e, quando perceberam, as mãos de Naru já estavam por dentro da blusa de Mai, acariciando sua cintura.

Mai sentia seu coração bater tão fortemente que lhe dava a impressão de que este iria sair pela sua boca. Estava envergonhada, mas agora não podia mais voltar atrás. E nem ao menos sabia se queria parar com aquilo. Cada toque dele fazia sua pele formigar, ela se sentia leve. A sensação era maravilhosa.

Naru estava frustrado com tamanha perda de controle sobre o seu corpo, mas ele não poderia parar. E nem queria. Queria explorar cada milímetro do corpo da garota a sua frente, tocar em cada espaço de pele dela. E não podia evitar o pensamento de que queria possuí-la, queria trazer prazer a ambos. No caso dele, o mais urgente seria alívio, pois sua excitação chegava a doer e ele estava aflito com o quão apertadas as suas calças estavam.

Ela pode sentir com ele estava duro sob as calças e corou. Percebendo isso, o estado dele piorou. Ele teria de agilizar as coisas se não quisesse ter um surto, não poderia continuar apenas beijando-a pelo resto do dia, mesmo que isso fosse algo maravilhoso. Interrompendo o longo e caloroso beijo, ele partiu de seus lábios, traçando uma trilha de beijos, passando pela sua mandíbula e chegando em seu destino, o pescoço, aonde ficou depositando beijos e lambidas, sentindo a respiração dela, já irregular, tornar-se ofegante.

O que Naru estava fazendo era realmente bom e ela não pode deixar de ficar acariciando a nuca dele enquanto ele o fazia. Bom, pelo menos até ele passar a língua por um ponto particular que a fez gemer – céus, como aquilo foi vergonhoso! – e apertar firme a nuca dele. É claro que ele percebeu e passou a provocá-la. E não somente com a boca, ele também voltou a movimentar as mãos, que antes estavam acariciando sua cintura, em direção aos seios dela.

Ela não conseguia controlar todos aqueles ruídos vergonhosos e esperava que ninguém fosse procurar por eles lá. Aquilo era indescritível e ela sentia o calor entre as pernas aumentar a cada segundo. Quando Naru, apertou seus seios, ainda que por cima do sutiã, ela soltou um gemido mais alto e sentiu o começo de um formigamento na sua intimidade.

Ele não conseguia parar, os sons que saíam dos lábios dela apenas o atiçavam e ele sentia a necessidade de ouví-la gemer e pedir por ele e, por isso, intensificava os toques a cada instante. Ele a sentou no chão, ajoelhou-se na sua frente, tirou a blusa que ela usava, largando-a em qualquer canto e começou a descer os beijos para a curva dos seios dela, enquanto abria o feixe do sutiã. Quando o conseguiu, cessou um pouco as carícias para que pudesse admirá-la, o que viu fez com que sua ereção se tornasse ainda mais dolorosa, mas ele não iria adiantar as coisas, queria antes de tudo que ela tivesse a melhor primeira vez que uma garota poderia ter.

Ele manteve os beijos, no seio esquerdo, enquanto acariciava o direito com as mãos. Aos poucos foi direcionando a boca e os toques para os mamilos já rígidos de Mai. Esta soltou um gritinho abafado pela própria mão quando sentiu a língua morna de Naru fazer um círculo contornando sua auréola e, então abocanhando o mamilo. Naru sorriu por dentro e continuou com aquilo, mas agora, a mão que não estava ocupada com o outro seio, fazia movimentos circulares na coxa de Mai.

Ela estava extasiada, mas não podia deixar que fosse assim, não era certo que apenas ele fizesse essas coisas, ela queria que ele se sentisse bem também, queria provar o seu amor. Por isto, o afastou, ele pensou que ela estava mudando de ideia, mas logo percebeu que era justamente o contrário. Ela queria participar mais daquele jogo, foi o que concluiu quando ela começava um novo beijo enquanto dividia-se entre desabotoar sua camisa e correr as mãos por baixo desta.

Com a camisa dele fora, ela tentou imitá-lo, destribuindo beijo por seu pescoço, mas seguiu e ficou um bom tempo na clavícula dele, sentindo a respiração dele tornar-se irregular. Escorregou as mãos pelo peitoral e abdômen dele, sentido-se muito excitada, mas ao descer um pouco mais, notou que o volume nas calças dele estava certamente maior que antes. E pensou em como aquilo, sob o tecido deveria estar sendo desconfortável para Naru. Ela desabotoou a calça dele.

Só que ele temia não ter controle para segurar-se de entrar nela de uma só vez se ela continuasse, por isto, ele voltou-se novamente aos seios dela, mas desta vez direcionando a mão direita para a parte interna das coxas dela. Ele foi subindo, deixando que sua mão erguesse a saia dela até chegar em um ponto na coxa dela extremamente próximo a virilha, começou movimentos circulares, rumando em direção à entrada dela, que podia sentir extremamente úmida.

Mai arfou quando ele atingiu a sua terminação nervosa, tinha certeza de que sua calcinha estava encharcada agora e os dedos de Naru em seu clitóris – mesmo que coberto pelo tecido da calcinha – só contribuiam para isto. E para aumentar o volume de seus gemidos. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada, sua mente estava nublada, impedindo-a de mentalizar qualquer palavra que não o nome de seu chefe. E era isso que ela gemia.

Os sons dela eram música para seus ouvidos, mas não conseguia deixar de ter raiva da saia e da calcinha, que o impediam de vê-la nua por completo e de tocá-la diretamente. Assim, ele tirou essas peças impacientemente, parando, depois, para observá-la.

Vendo que ele estava parado, Mai logo tentou abaixar as calças – tentando ignorar o formigamento e a sensação de frieza que a retirada das mãos de Naru estava causando entre suas pernas –, para que pudesse passar as mãos lentamente sobre o imenso volume, do qual ela poderia ver apenas o contorno sob a cueca boxer preto.

Ela não pode evitar o pensamento de que até a cueca dele era preta. Talvez fosse por seu luto por Gene, ela não sabia. Não planejava, entretanto, pensar nisto. Não agora. Ela colocou a mão por dentro da cueca dele, ainda não estava pronta para ver como era um homem, mas queria agradar aquele a sua frente. Envolveu o membro quente com seus dedos firmes e, da mesma forma que Michiru havia dito que seu namorado a instruíra a fazer, começou a mover sua mão por todo o comprimento. Naru arfou. E ela sentiu o formigamento em sua cavidade se transformar em uma sensação incômoda de vazio.

Como podia se deixar levar desse jeito? Deixá-la tomar as rédeas da situação. Mesmo que fosse sua primeira vez tocando e sendo tocado tão intimamente e ela fosse a única mulher que o fazia se preocupar, a única que o fazia pensar como um mero adolescente bobo, ele era o controlador, aquele cuja prepotência não permitia ser dominado. Mas ele não conseguia pará-la e voltar a dar a ela todas as sensações que a mão dela imprimia sobre seu membro rígido e latejante, ainda mais quando ela o fazia com um sorriso no rosto. Então, ele pensou, mesmo que não conseguisse impedir as carícias dela, nada o impedia de voltar a tocá-la.

Assim, ele voltou a mão para a intimidade, agora completamente exposta, passou a massageá-la e quase no mesmo instante que outro gemido escapou dos lábios rosados e inchados pelos beijos que tinham dado, as mãos dela ficaram trêmulas e ela acelerou os movimentos sob a sua cueca.

Ele não pode evitar que um ruído abafado escapasse de sua garganta e Mai, ao percebê-lo, não conseguiu segurar um sorriso de contentamento ao ver que estava conseguindo dar prazer ao homem que amava e tomar a reação de Naru como um incentivo para acelerar o vai-e-vem das mãos e apertar mais forte a ereção.

Ela definitivamente estava o fazendo louco, ele mal podia controlar seus pensamentos – sempre tão racionais –, muito menos as reações de seu corpo e toda a luxúria que ficara escondida até aquele momento da sua vida vinha de uma só vez. Com certeza, não pensou antes de pedir o que pedira enquanto tirava a última peça que o cobria. "Mai, sinta como você me deixa".

Aquilo era oficial: nunca estivera tão ruborizada em toda sua vida, ela sabia o que Naru queria, pelo que Michiru havia falado aquilo era como uma espécie de vontade de todos os garotos, ela só não esperava que o narcisista indiferente que era seu chefe compartilhasse deste desejo também. Mas o que ela poderia fazer se não conceder a ele o alívio? Ela tinha que provar para o homem a sua frente que ela o amava e faria de tudo o que ele pedisse e, mesmo que não fosse por isso, ela faria de tudo para deixá-lo feliz. Apesar de estar começando a ter receio, por causa do tamanho – e da grossura – do que ela via, tinha suas dúvidas de que aquilo conseguiria entrar nela mais tarde.

Inclinou-se sobre a masculinidade de Naru, que estava sentado na relva, com a pele iluminada pelos raios do pôr-do-sol e lambeu timidamente a ponta do membro ereto, o garoto prendeu a respiração ao perceber finalmente o que havia pedido e – mais que isso – que ela havia aceitado o seu pedido. Vendo a reação dele, passou, mesmo que insegura, a língua por toda extensão. Sentiu-o tremer e envolveu-o com sua boca.

Oliver Davis achou que tinha morrido e estava no paraíso, ele poderia dizer com toda a certeza do mundo que essa era a melhor sensação que já tivera, por isso, não se preocupava mais com os barulhos que fazia. A boca de Mai não conseguia cobrí-lo todo: mesmo com o membro início de sua garganta, ainda havia cerca de dez centímetros além de seus lábios. Ela tentava lembrar de tudo o que suas amigas haviam dito sobre sexo oral para poder aplicar em Naru.

A garota começou a mover a cabeça para cima e para baixo enquanto sugava e rodava a língua, movimentando os dedos– fechados em forma de anel – para cima e para baixo na região que não cabia na sua boca. O Naru inabalável que ela conhecia não estava ali, ele dera lugar a um homem que arfava e rangia os dentes de prazer. Mas ela não iria reclamar, vê-lo vulnerável a sua frente era bom, quase tão bom quanto se ele tivesse dito que a amava. Mas ele não o tinha dito, e ela muito menos acreditava que ele um dia diria, ele voltaria para a Inglaterra como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas pelo menos ela teria provado a ele seus sentimentos e teria se entregado a ele.

A mente de Naru estava em branco, como nunca ocorrera até aquele dia. Os únicos pensamentos que passavam vez ou outra, como flashes através de seus olhos eram relacionados a garota que o envolvia tão intimamente nesse mesmo momento. Foi um desses pensamentos – ou melhor, instintos – que o levou a voltar a mão para o sexo da menina, que estava debruçada à sua frente.

Começou a acariciar com movimentos circulares a terminação nervosa dela, fazendo-a delirar e soltar um gritinho, que – para desgosto dele – foi abafado por seu membro. Começou a descer os dedos em direção à entrada dela, aonde ficou brincando, passando os dedos, provocando-a. E era muito difícil para ele provocá-la enquanto ele latejava e sentia-se dilatar pela proximidade do clímax.

Ele não queria derramar seu gozo na boca dela, imaginou que talvez ela se sentiria enojada, mas não conseguiria pará-la agora, não quando ainda faltava algum tempo para que ele finalmente tivesse seu orgasmo. Ele decidiu, iria sair da boca dela quando estivesse prestes a tê-lo.

Mai, mesmo sob os estímulos provocantes, percebeu que algo havia mudado, a frequência respiratória ficara mais irregular, se é que isso era possível. Ela sabia, ele estava prestes a chegar ao seu ápice. E foi aí que ele afastou a boca dela, mas permitiu que ela continuasse com os dedos. Em questão de dois ou três segundos, ele veio.

Assim, que chegou ao orgasmo, Naru sentiu uma necessidade ainda maior de estar dentro de Mai, mas para isso deveria prepará-la, enquanto se recuperava de seu primeiro orgasmo. Beijou-a intensamente e recomeçou a trilha que levava aos seios dela, passou por seus mamílos rígidos e, desta vez, foi mais longe, prosseguiu pela barriga dela e chegou ao ventre, onde depositou um beijo.

A menina estava ensandecida, não pode evitar de gemer um "Naru... Por favor..." quando sentiu a respiração quente e ainda ofegante dele na sua intimidade. E quem era ele para desobedecê-la? Lambeu-a lentamente, provando-a. Ele sentia sua ereção voltar conforme os gemidos de Mai ficavam mais altos, mas não era hora, agora ele devia fazer com que ela sentisse prazer.

Enquanto contornava o clitóris dela com a língua, introduzia o dedo médio na cavidade molhada dela, gemeu ao constatar o quão apertada ela era. Chupou a parte mais sensível dela e a ouviu gritando em meio ao delírio. Aproveitou para introduzir mais dois dedos, ela precisaria se acostumar a sensação.

Mesmo estando imersa no prazer, sentiu dor em incômodo com a introdução dos outros dedos de Naru. Pelo menos aqueles dedos longos tiravam um pouco da sensação pulsante de vazio em sua cavidade, pensou. E, quando a dor já desaparecera e ele começara a mexer a mão enquanto sugava sua terminação nervosa, ela começou a se sentir estranha. Mas era um estranho bom e foi isso que ela disse entre gemidos e arfares:

"N-Naru... Is – Ah! – Isso é b – Nghh – bom!".

O moreno animou-se com o incentivo e passou a pressionar mais forte os lábios e aumentar o rítmo das mãos até que sentiu ela se contrair, soltando um grito que tentou abafar com as mãos. Ela ficou encharcada e Naru saboreou de todo o líquido, sorvendo intensamente a sua cavidade.

Os gemidos de Mai se transformaram em gritos quando sentiu a língua dele no seu interior. E isso foi o suficiente para que fizesse com membro dele voltasse a latejar, agora mais dolorosamente do que antes, pedindo por ser envolto pelos músculos vaginais dela. E isso só ficou pior quando a menina sussurrou:

"Me faça sua, Naru!".

Ele parou os beijos na flor rosada dela, para selar seus lábios no dela e murmurar em seu ouvido:

"Tem certeza...?"

Após sentir o arrepiu na espinha da garota, ouviu suas palavras: "Sim, nunca estive tão certa. Mas, por favor, seja gentil. Eu tenho medo".

Ela sentiu seu corpo sendo deitado sobre a grama macia e o roçar da masculinidade de seu chefe na sua coxa. Tentou não lembrar que suas amigas disseram sentir dor, mas era inevitável. A antecipação da dor a fazia tremer e derramar lágrimas que traçaram sua pele pálida. Naru beijou os olhos semi-cerrados dela e sussurrou:

"Não se preocupe, Mai, eu vou fazer o máximo para não te machucar".

Procurou em sua calça sua carteira, sabia que deveria haver algum preservativo lá. Seus pais insistiam para que Madoka, por mais constrangedor que fosse, sempre repusesse aqueles que ele jogava fora, afirmando que não iria ter sexo e, que, portanto, não haveria necessidade de carregar aquilo com ele. Felizmente, como previsto, havia um. Ele não a queria grávida tão jovem, não queria arruinar a vida dela, mas não sabia se conseguiria se controlar a proteção não estivesse na sua a embalagem e colocou, sem deixar de notar a tristeza e decepção no olhar de Mai.

Imaginava quantas garotas já tinham estado com Naru, e esse pensamento trouxe tristeza para ela. Mas isto cessou ao ouvir o que ele disse:

"Eu não sei bem o que fazer... Eu nunca fiz isso antes, mas eu não quero que você sinta dor – "

Entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela e se posicionou em sua entrada. No momento em que entrou – rapido, porém suavemente – disse "– porque eu te amo, Mai!". As palavras de Naru quase a fizeram ignorar a dor. Ela era a garota mais feliz do mundo nesse momento. Era tudo que ela sonhara em ouvir durante os dois anos que trabalhara para Naru. E quanto a Olliver, ele estava se corrigindo agora, dizendo para si que _esta_ era a melhor sensação que já tivera, o interior quente, úmido e apertado de Mai era infinitas vezes melhor que a boca da garota, ele tinha que quase se matar para não se mover agora, deveria esperar que ela se acostumasse à sensação.

Depois de algum tempo, quando o rosto de Mai estava mais calmo ele passou a se mover lentamente e pode ver que ela ainda sentia um pouco de incômodo, mas o prazer estava começando a tomá-la. Ele alcançou os lábios dela e beijou-a.

A declaração, os beijos, ter o homem que amava dentro dela. Tudo isso fez com que a dor fosse diminuindo rapidamente e ela começasse a ofegar e gemer, imersa em paixão.

"Ngh... N-Naru... Ah! Eu... Isso!".

"Mai... Uhm! Eu preciso de você!",

Eram frases desconexas, mas para ambos, faziam todo o sentido. E eles desejaram que tivessem se entregado antes... Se soubessem que deixar-se levar pela luxúria era tão maravilhoso. Se soubessem que os sentimentos de um para o outro eram genuínos...

Naru sentia que seus movimentos estavam lentos e fracos demais, mas estava inseguro por causa da possibilidade de ferí-la. O que deu a ele o sinal verde para mudar o ritmo foi a voz de Mai:

"Anh... Naru, m-mais rápido! Mmm, mais forte!"

Ele começou a gradativamente aumentar o ritmo, até que se viu dando estocadas rápidas e frenéticas na menina, que gemia, se contorcia, arqueava instintivamente o corpo para potencializar a sensação de ser penetrada por seu amado.

"Mai... Ngh... Você é deliciosa..."

"Uh, Naru... Não para... Ah! Nunca, Naru!"

Mais alguns minutos e Mai atingiu seu clímax, não conseguindo segurar o grito "AHHHHHH, NARU!". Os espasmos na parede vaginal de Mai, causados pelo orgasmo, apertaram Oliver Davis de uma maneira que ele nunca imaginaria e ele veio, logo depois, com um pequeno rugido alto, nenhum pouco digno da sua personalidade estóica "MAAI!".

Ele continuou dentro dela, parado, por algum tempo até se recuperar, rolar para o lado e puxá-la para deitar a cabeça em seu peito. Estavam exaustos, suados e profundamente felizes e satisfeitos pelo amor que compartilharam sob o testemunho do sol poente.

Naru voltou a sua racionalidade e constatou que não poderia mais viver sem ela, sem seus lábios, sem sua pele, sem sua voz, sem seus gemidos, sem seu aperto... Viciou-se, mesmo sendo apenas a primeira vez que a possuía. Mas seus pais certamente não o permitiriam ficar no Japão agora que encontraria o corpo de Gene. Ele a levaria. Que se explodisse a opinião da elite britânica, ele a amava e necessitava da presença dela.

"Mai, venha comigo para a Inglaterra"

Ela quase não acreditou no que estava ouvindo. Ele queria _mesmo_ ela perto dele. E ela não teria nada a perder no Japão. Era orfã e estava consciente de que, sem Naru, a família que a SPR era se distânciaria lentamente, causando novamente a ela a dor de perder seus pais. Suas amigas da escola a entenderiam, não era como se ela nunca mais fosse voltar para o Japão para visitá-las. E, céus, como ela negaria a um pedido desses, feito pelo seu primeiro amor.

Como resposta afirmativa, ela o beijou docemente, feliz por ele ter aceitado sua prova e disse:

"Eu te amo, Naru. Só você".

* * *

><p>N.A.:<p>

_Ah, eu queria dizer que eu não acredito que dar a virgindade para alguém seja prova de amor, o que não quer dizer que a Mai não acredita, ou que nesse caso não seja verdade._

_Hm... Espero que isso não tenha sido muito vulgar e nem muito OOC... E, mais que tudo, espero que tenha gostado. Por favor, mande um review me dizendo sua opinião e o que eu posso fazer para melhorar! Obrigada por ler!_


End file.
